Rebomon Conquest
by AkiDreams
Summary: When evil forces threaten to destroy the Pokemon region of Ransei, it is up to the herioc warlord Sawada Tsunayoshi and his happy band of pals to save the world...if only he could learn to stop running away from every little Pokemon he sees! Pokemon Conquest & Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover fic.Rated T for Totally Random! It's my first fic (please go easy on me !)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Author's Note:

Hi~ AkiDreams here~! First fic ever, so hope this works out w"

Just some warnings beforehand, if you don't know anything about _Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn_ or _Pokemon_, it will be kind of hard to get what is going on (also, knowing _Pokemon Conquest_ the game specifically is even better~ but not needed?)...so...GO TO THOSE WIKI PAGESSSS! ^~^

I'll be trying to keep it within the PC (Pokemon Conquest) storyline as much as possible, but still keeping those _awesome_ (lol Prussia has invaded) quirks of the Reborn cast...well..I guess we'll see how it goes, no?

BTW, I have read the KHR manga (still not done anime) and have the DS game (but got stuck less than halfway through) so...this may take a LOOOONNNNGGGG while to do *BOWS DOWN TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE* (also since school is killer..and I was dumb enough NOT to do it in the summer). I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT...sort of. (plus I have a lazy "advisor" known as my bro ^w^)

...I'll be quiet now...after the disclaimer...

**I own nothing...except the crossover thought bubble...and my computer/phone, the PC game and one donut (Oh wait...I ate that...nvm)**

ENJOY THIS SHORT (ish) PROLOGUE~!

* * *

\- **Region of Ransei, 10 Years Before THE BEGINNING in the nation of Aurora—**

It was a sunny and warm afternoon in the peaceful and fertile land of Aurora. Everyone was doing their own business as usual, whether it be farming, manning stores or managing their households. Despite the mundane schedule that all the citizens followed, the nation was in a very tense atmosphere as rumours spread like wildfires.

"I heard that the current warlord has finally decided on his successor"

"It's that scrawny village kid who can't do anything properly, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. What was milord thinking, rejecting his strong and capable son for this _wimp_?"

The "_wimp_" in question was a small kind-hearted boy with large, warm brown eyes and fluffy (spiky) auburn hair that could not be tamed.

Incidentally, this young one could clearly hear all the talk about his life and capabilities (or lack of them) from his hiding spot in the bushes beside the rice fields. Such comments and disapproval were nothing new to the young boy, as even he himself had long began to believe others' claims and accepted his _dame-dame_ existence.

Suddenly, a rustling noise sounded from the thicket behind him, causing him to turn and calmly handle shis current situation.

"HIIIEEEEE! HELP! A MONSTER IS BEHIND MEEEE!"

While dashing through the bushes, yelling at the top of his lungs, the child soon tripped over a twig and fell face-first into the muddy surface of the nearest rice paddy. He began to tremble as he sensed the monster slowly approaching, yet he was unable to escape as he lost even the power to crawl back up due to sheer terror.

Images of his life began to flash through his mind, though there was not much of significance to recall. The boy mentally sighed when suddenly, the monster stopped in front of him and let out a growl.

"Vee~! Eevee~!"

From seemingly nowhere, a voice resonated in the air with a tone so monotone that it reminded the boy of a boring math teacher capable of putting people to sleep with only a sentence.

"Growl Attack: "Foe's" attack stat reduced [in this case, to negative values]."

Eventually, the boy looked up and saw the _adorable, furry brown animal with a fluffy white mane_ that was the "horrible monster chasing him". Within a moment, he reached out his hand to the little creature, as though compelled by some supernatural force. The animal approached and gently nuzzled the outstretched hand, causing mud to be smeared over its face in such a way that resembled the boy before it. A smile lit up both their faces, though it became one clouded with an air of confusion as a deep voice called out to them from the sky that only they could hear.

"Link with Pokemon Eevee has been established."

* * *

**~Meanwhile in an elegant fortress at the northern peak of Ransei~**

"All hail the new lord of Dragnor!"

Countless people dressed in formal white uniforms bowed as a young man with spiky white hair and clear amethyst eyes passed by. He had a jagged lavender-colored tattoo beneath his left eye as well as a cheerful smile on his lips. Closely followed by a trembling redhead with thick square glasses, the man arrived at his throne and addressed his new subjects, marshmallow in hand.

"Everyone~! From now on, we're gonna unite Ransei and create a new world~!"

"Yes, my lord"

The loyal subjects of the new and powerful warlord loudly declared their support for the male, each with a deep bow and in perfect sync with everyone else, as if they have been practicing this for a very long time.

At the same time, as if in response to its master's announcement, a loud roar of a mighty dragon could be heard outside with such power that even the nearby forests trembled fiercely.

At this time, the deep voice suddenly resounded from nowhere once again for the white-haired man and his dragon, leaving them both with a satisfied expression of accomplishment.

"Link with Pokemon has increased. Pokemon moves strengthened."

.

.

.

I realize how short that was...but it's a prologue, what do you expect? Hope you liked it though, it was trapped in my computer for who knows how long... XD

I've been working on Chapter 1 for a while, hope it finishes up soon (if I am not too busy...or forgetful..which I really am)...so I'll try doing that sometime soon.

See y'alls later~!


	2. Chapter 1: The Call to Adventure

Author's Note:

Finally got one chapter complete~! Yay~! Hope you like~! =D

Get ready for The Exposition part 1 XD (beware of heavy dialogue spam)

.

.

.

This epic (not really) tale of adventure, action and friendship takes place in the region of Ransei, a place where the people embrace the culture of ancient Japan (but not their clothes, since it is really hard to put on and move around in) and live alongside wonderful creatures called Pokémon. The region is split into 17 smaller nations; each ruled by a warlord and his/her army of soldiers. Every nation also specializes in a specific type of Pokémon and affair, be it combat, farming, research or even cooking.

Unlike the boring lands far away beyond the fourth wall, the people of Ransei do not need to worry about aging naturally, education (though they probably should...), finances (as much), changing outfits, taking care of hygiene or anything outside of what outsiders know as "The Plot". Most importantly, however, the people do not fight each other with silly weapons such as rifles or tanks. Instead, they are smart and selfish enough to let (read: force) their partner Pokémon to freely rampage at their opponents with attacks that could have all been too overpowered and overkill to use in another other sane realm (think: "Arceus, use **Judgement** on Hitler" haha~ get it~?). Either that or the moves are totally useless (like tail whip against a sniper).

_Anyways_, our wonderful protagonist (and supposedly "The Fated Hero") hails from the quiet and _normal_ farming nation of Aurora. For anyone with amazing observational skills and quick thinking, they would have realized that this nation specializes in _normal type Pokémon_, seeing as the word _normal_ was _italicized_ (3 times now). ...Back to the main plot...

Said "hero", goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi (or Tsuna, for lazy people like the author and Tsuna's future friends). He was recently appointed the tenth generation Warlord of Aurora by his predecessor, Lord Timoteo (but everyone just calls him Nono, or Ninth).

On this particularly bland and peaceful morning, Tsuna and his trusty Pokémon partner Eevee were busy carrying out their super-important lordly duties by the fields as usual.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…. "

Suddenly, the nearby bushes rustled, interrupting their significant jobs and causing them to jump up in alarm.

"DON'T EAT MEEEE! I'm not delicious!" While Tsuna was wailing for mercy and waving a white flag that seemed to appear from nowhere, the short figure with a thin body and gigantic white puffy head fell out and landed in front of the duo.

"Ah! Did my 'Wail' attack work? ...Anyway, what is that thing? It looks like an oversized mushroom."

"Vee~!"

"Huh? A Foongus? Does that mean I can get EXP and level up from winning?"

"Of course not, you dame-dame-Warlord!" A squeaked voice appeared from what seemed to be right beside them, immediately followed by a tiny foot making contact with Tsuna's left cheek.

"Ow! Who just Hi Jump Kicked me?!"

"Look up." There, perched on a thin branch of a nearby tall tree, was a small baby with strange curly sideburns wearing a sleek black suit as well as a matching orange and black fedora.

"Wow, those sideburns defy all physics...I mean, didn't your mom teach you not to kick strangers randomly?!"

"I can do what I want, since I am the world's greatest warrior, Reborn! Also, if you think _my_ sideburns are weird, have you taken a look at a mirror lately? Your dame-dame _[A/N: Read: fluffy and adorable =D]_ hair basically rejects gravity and all common sense!"

"Vee~ Eeveee~!"

"Hey! Aren't you _my_ partner?! Why are you taking that baby's side?!"

"Because I am so much more popular than you are, and I always will be." Reborn smirked.

"What are you doing here in my country anyways? ...You are not taking any of my tuna fish!"

"I don't want your smelly fish."

"Hey!"

"I'm here for my 'niece', who is incidentally being eaten on by your partner pokemon." Turning around, Tsuna watched in surprise as Eevee hesitantly nibbling on the crown of the 'mushroom'

"Eevee! Didn't I always tell you that mushrooms are dangerous to eat! What if you get food poisoning?" Suddenly, Tsuna turned to face Reborn, shocked. "Wait, your niece is a FOONGUS?!"

"No, that's a cute girl with a long white cloak and an oversized hat laying there you baka. Plus, if she was really a mushroom, she would be a Life-Up green mushroom instead of a poisonous one."

"...doting much..." Tsuna mumbled, earning him a hard punch to the face.

"Ow! What was that for! And how did you even do that? Your hands are as tiny as peas, but it felt like a boxer hit me or something!"

"Of course it did, since I used a Lucky Punch on you" In his (pea-sized) right hand, there was what seemed to be a (regular-sized) boxing glove attached to a giant metal spring.

"You...have a really weird taste in weapons..."

"I would have liked a shape shifting gun, but this world is too kid-friendly. All we've got are Pokemon items, though they can be quite useful too." Reborn smirked as he motioned towards his so-called weapon. "Incidentally, this Lucky Punch is used to raise Attack stats for Chansey only when held by pokemon in the actual games."

At that moment, a loud crack resounded from the vast sky as if a giant fortress has just crumbled. A giant piece of what seemed to belong in a wall came tumbling down toward the trio (Tsuna, Reborn and the "mysterious mushroom", Eevee is considered as one entity with its master).

"Oh My God?! What is that?! I almost become a tuna pancake!" After barely escaping what would have been a terrible end, Tsuna resorted to the only method he knew to cope with the situation: panicking.

"That's just a part of the Fourth Wall that broke off. We must have broken it so many times that it is on the verge of crumbling. Actually, blame the narrator doing the intro at the beginning of this chapter for this." Another giant brick came hurtling down and landed just before their toes. "Be careful about what you say from now on, if we break the wall too many times, it won't be able to regenerate anymore."

"Walls can regenerate? Anyways, what's the worst that could happen anyways?" Tsuna was promptly tackled out of harm's way by his trusty Eevee.

"Yes, the Fourth Wall is **that** magical. And you never want to know what can come from beyond that wall...it's by far more terrifying than anything you can imagine...especially with your pea-sized brain..."

"Hey! I heard that! Is it worse than waking up to find 4 colorful eggs under you in bed that turn into chibis that make you transform into magically powered elementary schoolers?"

"Worse than that."

"How about waking up in a coffin in the middle of nowhere and finding your most obsessive 'right-hand man' looking mature, hot and as sad as a kicked puppy?"

"What? But yes, still worse than that."

"Umm... How about being attacked by giant muscled anatomical model-like ...monsters that broke your city's walls and will eat you just for the fun of it?"

"Where do you get these weird ideas? But even worse than...whatever you just said."

"Then what?!"

"Having our world invaded by endless hoards of crazed 3D fan girls...especially the _yaoi-obsessed_ category?"

"Oh...My...God...The Fourth Wall must LIVE!" Faced with the terror of potential fan girls who want a piece of him (or maybe in a variation of All27... what that is he still has no idea...but it sounds ominous enough), Tsuna quickly fell into a state of shock and hyperventilation.

"Relax, as long as no one decides to overdo it, the wall should be able to handle some references and minor '_cracks_'."

"That's good for the wall, but what about me? I don't think I can handle a few bricks to the head!?"

"It'll train you to be a better person."

"Stay away from me then!"

"How rude, accusing an innocent baby like that. Anyway, go carry my 'niece' back to your place. It isn't safe to leave her lying on the ground unconscious."

"You did though, for the whole time we've met and been talking."

"...Well get to it already!"

In the face of an irritated, violent baby and an unconscious mushroom girl (niece is a girl...technically? Tsuna was never the brightest of the bunch) at his feet, Sawada Tsunayoshi picked up the _girl_ and began his walk back home.

* * *

Tired and panting, Tsuna eventually arrived at his palace (since he _technically_ is a warlord) with a fainted Foong- *ahem* Mushroom Girl and a devious infant in tow. Once the girl was safely place on his large, Eevee-like sofa, Tsuna ran off to try to find himself some Aspirin.

'I have a feeling that I will need this a LOT from now on...' Tsuna thought.

"Hey!" The tiny voice he had come to fear echoed loudly through the halls of his home. "What kind of host are you, not serving any tea to your precious guests!"

"Coming...you tyrant of a baby..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Reborn questioned in a low yet intimidating tone.

"N-n-nothing!" With that, the young warlord scrambled away to find tea bags and hot water, since he did not feel like boiling tea in his condition.

From the depths of the living room, Reborn chuckled. "This one is quite interesting; maybe I'll stick around for a bit. Well, he better make proper tea or else I will have to _punish_ him."

Not long after, the trio were settled in the living room of Tsuna's mansion, where the host was nursing an injury to the head from a particularly vicious Lucky Punch.

"It's your fault for trying to give me instant tea from a tea bag, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn chided.

Just as Tsuna was tempted to Tackle the infant with his Eevee, the figure lying behind them stirred and sat up. Looking back, Tsuna could tell that it really _was_ a young girl that he carried home. Underneath her gigantic, mushroom-head shaped hood, her petite face, framed by short and choppy bangs, was lit up gently with an innocent smile. Her eyes that sparkled like the clear night sky were captivating and seemed to peer into the very depths of one's soul, with a peculiar yellow tattoo closely below on one side of her face. A long thin ponytail rested comfortably above a long white cape that matched the girl's huge hat.

Faced with the innocent and friendly (if not slightly confused) gaze of the young female, Tsuna was momentarily dazed and could barely form coherent words, much less sentences.

"Uhhhhhh...h-hi?"

"Hello," the girl said, "where are we? And who might you be?"

"Umm..." Tsuna was panicking TO THE EXTREME. The girl just woke up in HIS living room and caught HIM staring at her as she slept. How could be possibly explain the situation so he DIDN'T seem like a creepy criminal?!

After enjoying Tsuna's squirming for a few minutes, Reborn finally decided to speak up and rescue the poor warlord.

"This man here picked you up on the street and carried you all the way to his house, which is why we are here. Also, he has been staring at you the entire time." Or not.

"REEEBOOOOORRRRNNNN!"

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the girl was completely oblivious to the implications of the previous statements and just smiled in recognition of the fedora-clad baby laughing at the young man in front of her.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"UNCLE?! This little thing is your uncle?! I mean...I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU A 'LITTLE THING'! DON'T HURT MEEEE!" Tsuna ran away at the speed of Italy when confronted with British forces as Reborn threateningly raised his Lucky Punch at him.

"Well, now that everything is settled, let's move on." Reborn said calmly while holding another cup of tea, brewed fresh this time.

"...Everything except the five bumps on my head..." Tsuna grumbled.

"Well everything important anyways."

"HEY!"

"Moving on. Introductions time. I am the world's greatest warrior and Yuni's amazing uncle, Reborn!"

"My name is Yuni; I am a warrior from a distant nation. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most people call me Tsuna for short"

"More like Dame-Tsuna," mumbled Reborn "considering you can't do anything right."

"HEY! Anyways, I am the warlord of this nation, Aurora. Eevee here is my partner Pokémon."

Suddenly, Yuni gasped is surprise. "Sawada-san, YOU are the warlord of Aurora?! If the prophecy is correct...SAWADA-SAN, PLEASE PROTECT ME!"

As usual, Tsuna reacted to the unexpected request in a way befitting of the honourable warlord of Aurora. "HHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! WHATTTTTTTTT?!"

.

.

.

Chapter 1: End =P

p.s. kudos if you got all the random references XD


	3. Chapter 2: Hero Tutorial Time

Author's Note:

Here is Chapter 2, after a REALLY long time...ehheheheh...This chapter may be a bit bland since it's Intro Part 2, but the action (*ahem* plot) will start next chapter!

.

.

.

_Previously on Rebomon Conquest:_

"SAWADA-SAN! PLEASE PROTECT ME!"

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEE?!"

It was Reborn that first broke the awkward silence in the room after the large outburst from the young warlord. "Get a hold of yourself Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, complete with a hard smack to Tsuna's right cheek.

"But...but...but...I can't fight..!"

"Sawada-san, you are the hero from the prophecy. Only you can save me and the region of Ransei from the evil forces!"

"You better do it...or I will Chaos Shot your head with this Lucky Punch." Reborn's voice sounded low and threatening, as if he was a terrifying hitman.

"Wait WHATTT?!...FINE! I'LL DO IT, JUST SPARE MY FACE!"

"...I'm glad we came to a peaceful understanding." Reborn smiled innocently at Tsuna, who felt chills down his spine and the vague sense that he just dug his own grave. Before Tsuna could say anything more in response, Reborn pulled out a microphone (think: Jiggypuff's marker mic) from nowhere and began speaking in an announcer-like voice.

"Hi there! Welcome to the wonderful world of Rebomon! My name is Boreen-sensei, everyone calls me the smartest professor on the planet!"

"What? Reborn, what are you doing? And why did you suddenly change into an old man costume?"

"Shut it Dame-Tsuna. *ahem* This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called...you know what, this speech is dumb. Let's just skip this useless introduction. Tsuna, tell me about yourself. Are you a boy? Or a girl?"

"WHAT?! We've known each other for half a day and you can't tell if I am a BOY or a GIRL?!" Tsuna screamed loudly at the infant, but was ignored.

"Let me guess….a girl?"

"NO! I am a BOY!"

"...Are you sure?"

"YESSSSSS!"

"...I see...now I'd like to know your name. Preferably 7 characters or less."

"..."

"What? Skitty got your tongue? Well lucky for you, Boreen-sensei is feeling generous today, so I'll just help you fill out the rest of this."

Reborn quickly pulled out the cap off his microphone and revealed a marker. Then, he rapidly scrawled letters onto the paper before him and proudly showed the finished document to the duo in front of him.

Name: Dame Tsuna

Age: Forever 13

Gender: Male?

Relationship Status: Forever Alone

Nationality (Type): Aurora (Normal)

Occupation: Warlord

Partner: Eevee

Interests: Who Cares

Talents: Being a Dame-Warlord

Goal: Become the Pokemon Master Warlord Hero and stop the evil forces from getting to Reborn's cute little niece

Catchphrase (optional): Hieeeeeeee?!

"W-W-WHHHAAAATTT?! What did you write?!" Tsuna grabbed the paper in a desperate attempt to turn the offending paper into millions of white petals fluttering in the wind, but was stopped by a flying kick to the nose by Reborn.

"That's how you thank me for going to all that trouble to fill out your profile? How rude. Also, it's such a wonderful name I gave you."

"What part of it is wonderful?! What do you mean 'Forever Alone' and 'Male?'! I am clearly male and not forever alone with no interests!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Hey! Then what do you mean 'Forever 13'!"

"I was going to say 'Forever 10' but I think you are a bit old for that. Don't you know that pokemon protagonists are never allowed to age? Especially in anime, so unless you want to stay only in a fanfic forever, I suggest you stop complaining..." At this point, a giant brick the size of a minivan hurled towards Reborn and Tsuna. Thanks to Reborns quick reflexes, however, they both came out unharmed.

"What do you mean UNharmed?! I just got kicked in the face by a violent baby and fell to the ground!" Just then, another brick fell from the sky.

"Quit trying to destroy THAT wall, Dame-Tsuna."

"You broke it too!"

"That'a because you asked a dumb question... but you are right, this is getting annoying and it's only chapter 2. Tsuna, do something about it."

"What do you mean do something?! If you're talking like that, why don't YOU go talk to the author about it?!"

"Too much trouble, plus even you should know that this lazy author disappears for weeks on end without ever logging in due to an attention span comparable to a goldfish."

"Stop breaking the wall so much! It's raining bricks now!" While the heroes dodge the onslaught of housing materials falling upon them, the sky rumbled with thunder to express the wrath of the author for the insulting (but sort of true) words. Quickly getting sick of having bricks rain down on him (although he calls it "endurance training" for Tsuna), Reborn decided to completely disregard the sequence of this story's plot and do something about the fourth wall. Muttering something completely intelligible under his breath, Reborn's hand suddenly starts to glow a yellow-ish hue as he jabs it towards the sky.

"SHINING FINGER!...just kidding, I really mean to say Sky Attack!"

From somewhere along the horizon, coincidentally the exact spot behind where Reborn's hand was sticking up, a blinding lump of light barreled towards the obvious crack in the fourth wall, causing a large explosion. To Tsuna's surprise, the result was not the end of the world as they knew it after the dust cleared, and instead, the crack seems to have mostly disappeared.

As the ever lovable straight man of this group, Tsuna could not help but comment on this the way he does best. "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?! What just happened Reborn?! What did you just do?! And don't cracks break open more when you attack them, not close?!"

"Dame Tsuna, you have much to learn about the ways of the world. When something is not going the way you want, violence is the answer….unless it's real life, then don't do it. Also, what I just did was…foreshadowing. Nonetheless, now the wall won't be raining down on us anymore, unless we try REALLY hard to abuse it."

Just then, a small, soft voice spoke up before Tsuna could come up with any intelligent responses. "Umm...Uncle Reborn? Sawada-san? The 'Start Game' ritual isn't done yet..?"

Both makes turned to Yuni in surprise. During the entire fourth wall fiasco, they had forgotten about her...and the ritual.

"...Where were we...Oh right! You have successfully filled out all the necessary information. I am going to entrust you with a Pokemon...wait you already have one. Well you two better be good partners that will accompany each other on your journey or else! Now that we are finally finished with all the obligatory filler content, let's get on with fighting and becoming a mafia warlord boss... I mean... your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many people and pokemon with different persona- who came up this stupid speech anyways? Why is it so long?! Whatever, let's just get to the violent mauling already."

Tsuna jumped up in horror and exclaimed, "Fight?! I don't know how to fight!"

"And I don't know how you lived this long being such a dame-Tsuna..." Reborn replied immediately, which effectively cause Tsuna to take offense and glare (weakly) at him before remembering exactly who he was talking to (that held a lucky punch aimed at his head) and quickly look away.

Suddenly, Yuni spoke up. "Well the most important goal of your journey is to meet new people and grow as a person!"

"No, Dame-Tsuna's goal is to conquer the world and protect you." Reborn's reply was so blunt that the other two were shocked into silence.

It was Yuni who broke the awkwardly tense atmosphere with an innocent smile and a "Let's get started and teach Sawada-San how to fight then", causing Tsuna to yelp in surprise and Reborn to smirk mischievously.

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn and Yuni soon found themselves on a farm somewhere in the nation of Aurora, where a large straw hut was surrounded by a field with barely any trees, a large (loosely filled) crater and a random patches of grass. Even though from afar there seemed to be a ploughed tract of farmland where crops were growing as they approached that piece of farmland was surprisingly nowhere to be seen on the farm upon arrival.

Tsuna was the first to speak up. "...Isn't this trespassing? Also, where did the crops go?"

"Who cares. It's the game designer's being lazy about consistency as usual." Reborn replied, "You are the warlord of this area so no one can do anything about it anyways."

"Uncle Reborn," Yuni voiced from beside the straw hut. "May I have the honors of explaining the rules of battle?"

With a slight nod from Reborn, Yuni began. "When you encounter enemies, you can move around anywhere with your pokemon as long as you don't leave the boundaries of the field, or you die. Depending on how fit you are, how far you can move will vary."

"Which means we will have Vongola-level fitness training later too," Reborn interjected.

"Moving on," Yuni said. "When you get close enough to fight the opponent, you can choose to attack normally or summon your persona...I mean pokemon to use a special attack. Based on you pokemon's type, the moves they use will change. What does your Eevee know, Sawada-san?"

Disregarding Yuni's strange slip-up, Tsuna looked towards Eevee and shrugged, since he truly did not know whether or not Eevee possessed any special moves. Offended, Eevee used Quick Attack on Tsuna.

"It seems Eevee knows Quick Attack as well as Tackle and Tail Whip." Reborn calmly stated.

"Wait...how did you know that? Do you speak Poke-talk Reborn?" Tsuna curiously posed the question to Reborn, who shrugged.

"Better than that, I searched Wikipedia."

"WHATTT? AHH! The fourth wall!" Tsuna yelped as the piece of brick from the sky nearly flattened his head. "I thought you fixed it already?!"

"Yeah, but apparently ****pedia is so mainstream that the wall can't handle it or something, good to note. Lucky for your face, Lucky Star level censorship seems to be enough to avoid that from happening again."

After successfully calming down a panicking Tsuna, Yuni continued her explanation. "Usually your pokemon will do most of the attacking because unlike humans, they have special moves. Still, their human partners, or us, are also important because the pokemon rely on our assistance with wise commands, items and warrior skills."

"All of which I am sure you are not proficient with, I assume." Reborn added.

"Oi Reborn! I at least know what commands are!"

With a sigh, Reborn began his teachings with a disinterested tone.

"_Items: individual things or parts of a thing_. Well that's what a random dictionary says. You'll find or buy useful stuff during your journey and they will help you in battle. Done."

"Wait just a minute! What's with that half-assed explanation, Reborn! Also, you ignored the most important part about what a Warrior Skill is!"

"Fine...every warrior, soldier or warlord, possesses a special ability they can use to their advantage during a fight. They are obtained either from rigorous training or innate talent (aka the 'chosen ones'). It really varies between people, but some can be very fearsome or laughably useless."

Now that the long-winded explanations of battle were done, Yuni and Reborn promptly dragged Tsuna and Eevee to nearby wild Pokemon for practical training.

* * *

"Link with Pokemon has increased. Pokemon moves strengthened." A booming voice echoed from nowhere just as Tsuna and his trusty Eevee defeated yet another Bidoof on the farm. If the party didn't know better, they would think that Bidoof spawned endlessly from that innocent looking haystack in front of them (or do they?).

Exasperated and completely ignoring the implications of a horrendous Bidoof world takeover from the depths of the haystack, Tsuna yelled, "who is saying all that?! It's like a creepy narrating stalker!"

"How else would you know if you leveled up? It's part of the game mechanics so get used to it." Reborn replied casually.

"Link with Pokemon has increased. Link with Pokemon has increased. Link with Pokemon has increased. Pokemon moves strengthened."

"...Nevermind, let's shut that annoying voice up once and for all." Reborn exclaimed as he pulled out his Lucky Punch once again.

"Wait Reborn! How can you silence a voice coming from nowhere?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Just who do you think I am? I'm the world's greatest warrior, Reborn! Plus, the voice is being announced from a fool riding a big purple blimp around Ransei's airspace. As long as we shoot him down, it's all good."

While Tsuna thought worriedly whether or not shooting a blimp down would get him arrested for murder, Reborn aimed the Lucky Punch at a tiny dark speck in the sky.

"Die, Lackey." Reborn said with a frighteningly casual voice. Just then, a mighty Flamethrower shot out from somewhere the horizon once again, tearing through the sky onto the poor blimp. Said blimp quickly became a red blazing speck tumbling towards the ground and crash-landed only inches from where the heroes were standing. If any of them were looking up at the sky rather than the blaze before them, they would have seen a beautiful rainbow stretching across the sky where the "tragic accident" had occurred momentarily before it faded into a pastel sky-blue once again.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm on fire!" A high-pitched voice that grated on everyone's ears rang out from inside the flaming blimp, along with a tiny purple figure wearing an oversized helmet. Somehow, the figure (that greatly resembled a baby in size) was seemingly unharmed by the fire, or until a well-aimed kick to the face (helmet) courtesy of Reborn sent him bowling over and spouting censored words.

"Shut up, Lackey." Reborn said.

"Are you ok, Lackey-san?" Yuni walked over to the figure on the ground worriedly, but was just answered with a "My name isn't Lackey, it's Skull!"

"Close enough, jeez." Reborn's voice was as nonchalant as ever, much to Skull's annoyance.

"Why did you shoot me down anyways?! I was totally being a good guy there!"

"...you were annoying." From that small remark of Reborn's towards that mysterious little purple figure, Tsuna felt a mutual understanding and connection to the little one as a fellow punching bag of Reborn. ….._Social Link Rank Up!_

"Hey! Wrong series!" Tsuna yelled loudly towards the sky.

Suddenly, the peaceful(?) moment that had settled between the party was brutally shattered by the shower of flaming boulders that rained down on them.

"Wait?! I thought you fixed the fourth wall Reborn!"

"Look closely, Tsuna, those are Geodudes on fire. Lucky they convenienty fell into that water tank over there...even though they are ground type….nevermind. Basic ally this means it's not the universe that's against us this time. Feel free to take a guess at which group would be though."

"People from Fire Emblem?" Tsuna responded after thinking for a while. This resulted in a facepalm from Skull and a slap to his face courtesy of Reborn.

"Fire isn't the entire premise of Fire Emblem….I think. It's obviously Ignis, or to dumb it down into Dame Tsuna terms…. THE FIRE NATION."

"Ohhhh, so we're just under attack from the fire nation….. HHHIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

.

.

.

That's it for now~ See you in Chapter 3 (seriously, stuff will start happening closer to plot then). Again, kudos to those who got the references in here!


	4. Chapter 3: Attack on Ignis

A/N: Finally, the moment hopefully somebody has been waiting for! The plot has arrived! Enjoy~!

Oh right, I own nothing but a really lame sense of humor~! :D

.

.

.

Previously on Rebomon Conquest:

The 4 named characters spoke together in (relative) harmony, standing casually in the middle of a battle-torn farm in the middle of the nation of Aurora beside a burning carcass of what used to be a giant purple blimp. But everything changed when the fire nation attacked.

* * *

For a long moment, the quartet stared at the flaming rocks that had plummeted down from the sky. The rocks soon shifted to reveal 2 arms growing out of each and a very tough expression, while still on fire.

"Doesn't that hurt? I mean, they are on fire." Tsuna was the first to break the moment, but quickly remembered the situation and began to panic. "Wait a minute…..WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Shut up Dame Tsuna. Don't you know that fire type moves aren't effective against rock types? To those Geodudes, it probably feels like they are in a sauna."

"Reborn….don't saunas use steam instead of literal fire?" As a response, Tsuna was kicked in the head and told to be quiet. Meanwhile, the Geodudes that were freely jumping around and rolling on the dirt were finally no longer set ablaze. Instead, they hopped to the nearby farm and began terrorizing Bidoof.

As the warlord of this nation, Tsuna was pressured to make the call on what to do against this clearly hostile attack on Aurora. Pacing around the dirt path in panic, Tsuna suggested that they all go and ask the Ignis (fire nation) warlord to spare them. Reborn promptly shot down that suggestion, just as quick as he did to Skull's blimp.

"We are going to pay a visit to the fire nation," Reborn said. "Not to beg for mercy like a wimp, but to declare war and take revenge for their attack."

The reactions to such a claim were varied. Tsuna immediately freaked out and babbled rapidly in protest (which Reborn completely ignored). Yuni smiled politely and tried to calm Tsuna down. Skull just stood there looking at the scene passively, since this really had nothing to do with him.

"It's decided then. Let's begin operation Attack on Titan…I meant Ignis!" Reborn announced loudly, after listening to no one else's opinion. "Tsuna, lead the way. Lackey, you're the meat shield."

Two resounding exclamations of "WHAT?!" echoed across the plains of Aurora. Despite their desperate efforts to escape, a kick in the head and a very intimidating threat of bodily harm using a Lucky Punch convinced them to head to Ignis for an attack.

* * *

On the other end of the dirt path between Aurora and Ignis, the young warlord of Ignis sat on his big red throne with his partner Pokémon, Growlithe. He had silvery-gray hair and leafy-green eyes that seemed to be permanently set in a glare or a stern gaze. Although he was of a young age, he was well known across the region for being a very capable (yet also considerably hot-headed and impulsive) warlord. Since his predecessor "retired" (since people don't die in Pokémon, ever), the new warlord has started many campaigns to expand his nation's land and reputation. His latest plan was his most aggressive at the moment: to conquer Aurora.

Since long ago, Aurora has been a nation known for its tenacity and strong leaders. With a specialty of normal-type Pokémon, this place would not have any significant advantage in battle against other nations. Instead, normal-types are not effective against anything in particular, causing it to be known as one of the weakest nations in all of Ransei. The only reason that it still remains an independent nation to this day is thanks to its long line of strong rulers, feared for their prowess in combat and extraordinary intuition, starting with the legendary founder of Aurora, Giotto. As a child, stories of Giotto and his descendants have always interested the Ignis ruler. The newly appointed 10th generation ruler of Aurora, however, is rumored to be weak and wimpy, not at all like the heroic warlords before him. Outraged, the fire nation warlord decided that he would conquer and lead Aurora instead of leaving it to be ruined by this weakling.

Hours passed. Still, no one had showed up. Getting bored of just sitting at the reception room waiting for his supposed opponent to arrive, the warlord of Ignis and his Growlithe decided to finally get lunch and ordered a random grunt to stay in the room to keep an eye out for visitors.

After dinner, the warlord and his partner participated in their daily after-dinner walk and training session.

"Dog Pokémon are the best." The warlord remarked while petting his Growlithe. "They're loyal, listen to orders properly and never randomly hiss at you or scratch you like those stupid cats."

A random grunt suddenly appeared and interrupted their walk. He was the grunt that was in charge of guarding the reception room. Finally, the awaited "guests" have arrived. While he came to bring the message to the warlord, another random grunt was asked to keep watch in the reception room (since there is practically no end to random grunts in the world).

Standing up haughtily, the warlord walked towards the reception room in order to greet the "guests" that dared to keep him waiting for so long, with Growlithe at his heels.

* * *

"So, you finally decided to show yourself, huh, supposed warlord of Aurora, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The Ignis warlord announced as he stepped into the reception room. "I assume this means that you received my declaration of war and are ready to battle!"

"It's the warlord of Ignis, Gokudera Hayato!" Yuni announced, stating the obvious. Really, who else would be sitting on the throne of the reception room of the fire nation Ignis except for him? The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom?!

"Hold on! We didn't come to fight you!" As expected, Tsuna immediately tried to beg for mercy, seeing how initimidating the other warlord's glare was. Before he could say anymore however, he was cut off by Reborn.

"What nonsense are you spouting, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated. "Of course we are here to fight."

Gokudera, the warlord of Ignis, however, could not hear was Reborn's words said as he was too pissed off already by Tsuna's wimpy attitude.

"What kind of warlord are you?! Not only do you come late after a declaration of war, but you want to turn and run away with your tail between your legs now?!" Gokudera was getting louder and angrier as he went on. Knowing their leader's mannerisms, the many Ignis grunts stationed in the reception room began to slowly back away from him, wary of the impending eruption. "You aren't worthy of your title of the warlord of Aurora! I will defeat you right here, take control over your nation as Ignis territory and lead it much better than you ever can! Now follow me!"

"W-w-wait! We were only late because we got a bit lost!" Tsuna tried to explain.

"How can you possibly get lost on a STRAIGHT path?! What are you, a green-haired, directionally challenged pirate hunting swordsman?!"

"Reborn was leading!"

"Are you insane?! The world's greatest warrior wouldn't get lost!" Gokudera retorted.

"That's true, but I decided to take the long way here since it would be good training for Dame-Tsuna." Reborn interjected.

"Whatever! I officially challenge you to a battle here and now, Sawada Tsunaoshi!"

"…and he accepts." Reborn replied before Tsuna could even let out a "HIEEEE?!"

With that, the Ignis warlord began stomping out of the reception room. Tsuna, being too afraid of the other boy to defy his demands, followed meekly. The rest of his party, namely Reborn, Yuni and Skull, just decided to join the parade, with varying degrees of willingness and amusement.

The group walked down a hallway with red wall and a deep mahogany colored carpet. Eventually, they arrived at a giant iron door with a strange design on it. On the door, there was a deep imprint of sorts made of 5 lines spreading out from the middle, looking sort of like a starfish. Apparently, it also served as the lock on the door that only certain strong soldiers of Ignis can open. Gokudera looked at Growlithe, who nodded and proceeded to use Fire Blast on the door. The fire that spewed out of its mouth fit perfectly onto the imprints, unlocking the door and opening it.

The party from Aurora gasped at the room inside. It was clear that this was a battlefield made for fire-users in Ignis. Located in the underbelly of a real volcano, the ground was clearly made of volcanic rock. There were large pools (and streams) of lava and pillars of fire spouting from the ground littered across the battlefield. There were also paths of round stones that cross the pools of lava, if anyone was brave enough to walk on them. Incidentally, there were also a few hot springs big enough for one person and/or a Pokémon in a few spots on the field.

Upon stepping into the room, Gokudera and Growlithe quickly walked across the stone paths to reach the other side of the battlefield, where 2 other random grunts were waiting with their Pokémon. One was a Tepig while the other was a Geodude (one has to wonder whether it was one of them that had been shot out of the cannon before).

"This will be a 3 on 3 elimination battle. The side left standing at the end of the match would be the winner. Of course, if the representative warlord is defeated then it is an instant loss for their team. Are you ready?" Gokudera yelled from across the battlefield. Realizing that there would be no way to get out of this dilemma with both Gokudera and Reborn watching his every move, Tsuna resigned himself to his fate of participating in this battle.

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn and Skull stepped up to their designated spot. On the other side, Gokudera was impatiently waiting along with Grunt A and Grunt B.

The battle began. Immediately, everyone began running. To be exact, Reborn and the Ignis trio began rushing ahead to confront the opposing side, while Tsuna and Skull began running backwards to put as much distance between them and the enemies as possible. This earned them a pebble kicked (at insanely high speeds) at them, courtesy of Reborn.

After that short moment of 'coming to a mutual understanding', the Aurora trio rushed ahead with renewed vigor. Right then, Reborn and Skull both veered to the side, towards the two grunts. Shocked, Tsuna asked them what on earth they were doing.

"Since you are Aurora's warlord, of course we would let you deal with the opposing warlord." Reborn stated as if that fact was as obvious as the fact that a Pikachu was an electric type. "The most we will do is helping you take care of these minor, unnamed characters."

Offended, the grunts both decided to take down Reborn first. Bad idea. The grunts ordered their Pokémon to attack from both sides. Tepig used Ember, causing pellets of fire to shoot towards Reborn. At the same time, Geodude charged at him quickly after being ordered to use Take Down. Completely unfazed, Reborn just stood there as the attacks drew near before jumping up, dodging both attacks. The Ember hit Geodude head on, but it only made it flinch slightly, since it was not effective at all. Before it could recover, Reborn aimed a strong kick at the Geodude, which sent it flying into its partner and made them both fall into a nearby hot spring. Weakened and disoriented from the water, a hit from a Lucky Punch caused the Geodude to faint on top of its already unconscious partner (since a big rock to the stomach really can knock you out).

"Geodude and Grunt A are unable to battle!" Yuni exclaimed, stating the obvious for all to hear. Since Yuni was not fighting in the battle and just sitting at the sidelines with all the other random Ignis grunts, she took it upon herself to be the announcer of the match.

A yell from Grunt B made Reborn turn to the left and see another Ember coming his way. Rather than jump to dodge again this time, he reached out and grabbed Skull who was wandering nearby and used him as a meat shield. To most people's surprise, Skull was not burned to a crispy, golden yellow. Instead, he remained relatively unharmed and was loudly protesting to Reborn about using him as a shield (which Reborn totally ignored).

"What we just saw was Skull's unique Warrior Skill: Undead Body! His defence stat is increased to godly levels now, so he's practically indestructible!" Yuni seemed uncharacteristically excited at being an announcer. Nonetheless, the battle continued to rage on.

Reborn then snapped his fingers. High above the battlefield, through a large opening in the volcano, the warriors could see a huge bird-like shadow cover their view to the sky. After launching a large attack by sending a glowing ball of energy (mixed with what appeared to be a giant rock?!) to wipe out the Tepig, the bird-like figure flew away again.

"The unexpected Ancient Power attack just made the opponent's Tepig unable to battle! Now it's a 3 vs 1 battle in Aurora's favor! What would Ignis do?" Yuni exclaimed, her voice echoing across the battlefield with the help of a microphone she just found out of nowhere.

At this point in time, Tsuna began to feel like they actually had a chance at winning. With Reborn being so strong (and not actually bluffing like Tsuna thought he was), he could probably even win against a warlord!

* * *

"Skull and I resign now." Reborn stated with a bored voice as he began to slowly walk towards the side of the field where the audience section was. This caused everyone to let out an exclamation of surprise, wondering why they would just give up now. "Well, we will just leave everything to our trusty representative Tsuna."

"HIEEEEEEEEE?!" That specific trusty representative was currently freaking out like never before. A quick Ember hitting just to the side of where he stood made him fall back to reality however, where he was currently all alone in a battle against the formidable warload of Ignis, a very irritated Gokudera Hayato.

"Just what I wanted." Gokudera smirked. "Now I can show you the difference in our strength and prove why you are unworthy of the title Warlord of Aurora! Growlithe, Ember!"

A barrage of fire pellets were shot towards Tsuna and Eevee.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Tsuna ran wildly around the field dodging both blasts of fire from Growlithe and flaming geysers alike with Eevee hot on his heels. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FIGHT SOMEONE THAT STRONG!"

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, and have to. You ARE the descendant of the legendary Aurora founder Giotto after all." Reborn stated without turning back as he walked. "But seeing as you are still a useless warlord with next to no experience, I'll help you just this once."

Just before stepping across the line to the audience area, Reborn stopped and pulled a device out from behind him. It was red with a black electronic screen on it and a big white button. At the top, there were two half-circles attached on each side of the device's top, connected by a black band. The top area sort of looked like a crab claw like that, or the head of a Pinsir.

"That's…..a Wonder Launcher! It's a super rare item!" Gokudera yelled in awe, before Yuni had a chance to say anything.

"Yes, and now….catch Dame-Tsuna!" Instead of throwing the Wonder Launcher at Tsuna like how most people thought he would after his announcement, Reborn instead grabbed a bluish-black puck (or disc) and a light bluish-gray disc with the number 6 on it. He loaded the discs into the launcher and pointed them at Tsuna and his Eevee. 'Disks Loaded' flashed across the screen and Reborn pressed the button. Lasers fired from the device towards the Aurora duo, enveloping in a bluish glow upon impact.

"What I just hit you both with was Ability Urge and X Speed 6." Reborn explained, before anyone could ask. "Ability urge would forcefully activate Tsuna's Warrior Skill and hidden ability for a while, while X Speed 6 would increase Eevee's speed by 6 levels. Think of them as temporary steroid shots in a sense."

"What abilities do I have though?!" Although Tsuna's stats were supposed to be increased at this point (according to Reborn), it seemed like his personality wasn't really affected that much.

"You'll find out soon enough. So stop dawdling and start fighting Tsuna!" Reborn replied, before finally entering the audience area.

Knowing that he had no other choice, Tsuna turned back towards Gokudera and Growlithe, who were polite enough to wait through that entire fiasco. With Eevee standing beside him, the Aurora duo got ready for what he was sure to be a crazy battle.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 4: It Rages On

A/N: It's the conclusion of the first battle (area?)~! Yay?

I own nothing except the word count XD and failed attempts at puns.

* * *

"Previously on Rebomon Conquest:

A war battle broke out between the representative teams of Aurora and Ignis, each lead by their respective warlords. With the overwhelming power of Uncle Reborn, Team Ignis was quickly down to their last warrior, the hot-headed warlord Gokudera Hayato. By an unexpected plot twist, however, Reborn and Skull also resigned, leaving Aurora's warlord Sawada Tsunayoshi alone to face the enemy. What would happen now to our heroes?" An innocent voice announced from the speakers around the battlefield.

Without warning, a part of the volcano serving as the ceiling fell down towards Yuni and the audience area. Luckily, a Fire Blast from afar destroyed all the falling rocks before they could injure anybody. Surprisingly, the next thing to fall down was a paper airplane, with 'To: Yuni, From the Author' written on the right wing. Opening up the paper, the message read:

'_Dear Yuni,_

_HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY CHAPTER RECAP AREA! IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL DROP THE ENTIRE FOURTH WALL ON YOU!_

_Love,_

_The Author~'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Gokudera stared each other down, trying to think of their next steps and predict their opponent's movements. Well, they tried to do so, but in the end Tsuna decided to just wing it and told Eevee to use Quick Attack. Eevee charged at Growlithe after a quick "Vee~". Thanks to its X Speed 6 power up, Eevee's Quick Attack was so much faster that it seemed to disappear as it dashed. Crashing into Growlithe for a direct hit, Eevee managed to knock Growlithe backwards into the pool of lava. Unfortunately, since Growlithe was a fire-type Pokémon, the lava did not damage it at all by some miraculous game mechanic that this world followed.

"Growlithe, Ember!" Right after Gokudera finished saying that, several pellets of fire shot towards Eevee and Tsuna. Just then, the trap gimmicks on the battlefield activated, causing fire geysers to erupt around the field and flaming boulders (not Geodude) to shoot out of the pits of lava (there must be a hidden cannon mechanism somewhere). Knowing exactly where everything was as well as calculating the trajectory of the boulders, the Ignis duo was able to effortlessly dodge all the traps and continue to attack. For Tsuna and Eevee, on the other hand, were caught off-guard and scrambled around in circles trying not to get hit.

"How amazing, both the Ignis and Aurora teams were able to come out unharmed after that chaotic attack from the battlefield traps!" Once again with a microphone, Yuni dedicated herself to her (self-proclaimed) role as the announcer for this match.

.

.

.

The battle raged on. Both sides parried with Quick Attacks, Tackles, Take Downs and Embers, but it did not seem like either side was gaining the upper hand. Now getting used to the rhythm of the battle, Tsuna began to calm down ever so slightly. Contrarily, Gokudera was getting more and more irritated the longer the battle dragged on. Finally, his rage reached the peak and he decided to go all out and burn his opponent to a crisp.

"Growlithe! Ember, then Flame Burst!" The pellets of fire from Ember sped towards Eevee and Tsuna, but they both ran to the right in order to not get hit. Next a slightly bigger pellet came hurtling towards them. Just as Eevee and Tsuna planned to sidestep the larger pellet (since it was just 1, opposed to the whole stream of them from Ember), Tsuna suddenly yelled for Eevee to hide behind a rock with him in order to dodge the pellet. As it hit the ground, the fire pellet exploded and sent out many smaller particles in all directions. If Tsuna and Eevee had just dodged that normally, they obviously would have been burned.

"How did you dodge that?!" Gokudera seemed like he was about to catch on fire with how irritated he was. It was supposed to be an easy fight to take care of this weakling, so why was it taking so long?!

"…I see. So that's how it is." Reborn said to himself cryptically. "He definitely is the descendant of the first Aurora warlord."

"What is it, Uncle Reborn? You have a very strange expression." Yuni asked. "It's like the face of a villain when he is thinking of a great plan to stop the hero from reaching him, but in the end it would fail anyways so it really is a waste of effort."

"….that was oddly specific and completely off-topic." Reborn noted. "Anyways, it looks like Dame-Tsuna isn't so useless after all. He might just be a pretty strong warlord."

"Have you finally lost your mind, Reborn?" Skull, being as dimwitted as he is, decided to contradict Reborn. "He's just running around like a chicken without a head and is lucky enough not to get hit."

"That's what is looks like, but even then, doesn't it seem strange that he hasn't got hit even ONCE in this whole battle?" Reborn's statement caused everyone in the audience area of pause and stare at the Aurora warlord. "Hyper Intuition, the legendary warrior skill of Giotto. That must be Tsuna's warrior skill. With that in effect, Tsuna would have increased awareness of his surroundings so he can evade attacks and use the environment in his assault better. If he has that, there is no saying who would come out victorious still."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the two fighting were having a temporary break while they eavesdropped on the conversation in the audience area. Being a great fan of the Aurora founder, this revelation only served to enrage Gokudera even more (is there no limit to his rage meter?! Even the peak was exceeded at this point). On the other hand, Tsuna was just very confused and felt as if a huge weight (filled with expectation and pressure) fell upon his shoulders.

Once the conversation ended, the battle resumed. For Tsuna, it practically became a dodging game where he had to evade Embers, Flamethrowers, Flame Bursts, pillars of fire and flaming rock bullets. What was this, a bullet hell PC game?!

If Tsuna wanted to win this battle (and not turn into fried tuna fillet), he would need to come up with an attack plan as soon as possible. Looking down at Eevee while they continued to run and jump, Tsuna knew that they would not have enough attack power alone to win. The most that ever did was knock Growlithe over into a lava pit. What could they possibly use that has enough fire power? Searching his surroundings, Tsuna laid his eyes on the audience area, specifically the mushroom-hooded girl that was currently commentating on the battle.

_What did she mention before when she was teaching me how to battle?_ Tsuna wondered. _Let's see… _

'_Based on your Pokémon's type, the moves they use will change' _Not that.

'_Don't leave the boundaries of the battlefield, or you die.' _HIIEEEEEE! Better not do that!

_How about Reborn's advice_? Tsuna thought. _Hmm… _

'_Welcome to the wonderful world of Rebomon!' _Nope.

'_I am the world's greatest warrior, Reborn' _Still not it.

'_SHINING FINGER!' _That doesn't help me here…

…_._Wait, that's it!

Tsuna jumped up from the sudden epiphany, confusing everyone else. He then grabbed Eevee up quickly and explained the plan to it as they continued to dodge all incoming attacks. It was counterattack time.

* * *

Tsuna and Eevee ran towards the Ignis duo, being careful not to get hit by the flaming attacks. The Aurora pair began running in circles around the other two. Gokudera commanded Growlithe to keep up the attacks, but still didn't manage to hit the slippery duo. Eevee, following the plan, used Quick Attack on Growlithe to keep it off-balance whenever possible to mess up its attacks and chip away at its HP.

It was time for Tsuna to join in on the head-on attack. He took a deep breath, and started to yell out as many spoilers as he can think of. [WARNING: SPOILERS TO MANY, MANY THINGS STARTING NOW]

"Allen Walker is the 14th Noah!"

"Eren is a titan!"  
"Everyone dies in Akame Ga Kill!"

'_Why isn't the fourth wall cracking yet?!' _Tsuna thought in a panic. _Reborn fixed it too well!_

"Nanase Haruka is obsessed with mackerel!"

"My 10 years later self wasn't dead in the future arc!"

"Yuni is in a love triangle with her mom and a guy old enough to be her dad!"

At this point, Tsuna had absolutely no idea what nonsense he was spouting, but small pebbles were beginning to fall down from the sky, showering around the fighters on the battlefield. Thanks to Hyper Intuition and Eevee's speed power up, they were able to avoid most of them. The Ignis pair, however, was getting pummelled and became more and more annoyed. On the other hand, Tsuna began feeling death glares being directed at him from the audience area, and began to fear for his life when the battle was over. It still wasn't enough to win yet though, so Tsuna decided to up his game.

"Mika is a vampire!"

"Edward Elric grows taller!"

"The author is too lazy to update often!"

"The only reason this fight stretched to Chapter 4 is because the author gave up after hitting 2000 words last chapter!"

Now, the falling debris began to resemble boulders. It was more difficult to evade now, but the whole "bullet hell" battle before gave Tsuna and Eevee enough practice to stay relatively unharmed.

"How amazing! Tsuna and Eevee are dodging those rocks like pro Touhou players! Gokudera Hayato and Growlithe, however, are taking some heavy damage! It seems that their speed and evasiveness stats aren't high enough for this!" Yuni announced. A pebble from the sky flew her way as well since she unnecessarily repeated what the author said, but managed to duck in time.

Gokudera, deciding that he would need to do something to stop the momentum of his opponent's attacks and super dodging skills, grabbed a big cloudy orb that magically materialized behind his back. Throwing it to the ground, the surrounding area was covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"I…*cough* can't see… *cough*" Tsuna stood there confused and coughing as he accidentally inhaled the smoke.

"An unexpected event! What do you make of this, Uncle Reborn?" Yuni said in a dramatic announcer voice, and pointed the microphone at Reborn.

"Looks like Gokudera used his warrior skill, Smoke Bomb. The name is pretty self-explanatory, really" Reborn stated. "This way, Tsuna won't be able to run around or yell spoilers out to damage the fourth wall."

"I've got you now! Time for my ultimate move!" Gokudera yelled loudly. It seemed that he had finally reached the limit of his rage and is about to rampage. Meanwhile, a very dusty Tsuna and Eevee crawled out from the cloud of smoke, thankful for a breath of clean air.

"Wait…you still had a trump card?! You JUST did a warrior move!" Tsuna protested loudly. "Isn't this way too high level for just the first boss?!"

* * *

Upon hearing the sudden announcement from the Ignis warlord, everyone in the field (and audience area) waited quietly in anticipation. For a while, nothing happened. Tsuna stood there watching Gokudera, wary of any signs of an oncoming attack. On the other hand, Gokudera seemed to just be glaring heatedly at the ground.

"_I am the king of my board"_

"What? Did you just say something?" Tsuna asked the other warlord hesitantly. To all the spectators, it looked as if Tsuna just broke the moment of silence for no reason since Gokudera spoke so softly that it was practically a mumble.

"_Steel is my castle and fire is my type  
I have beaten over a thousand men  
Unknown to Gintama. Nor to English Dubs"_

A loud rumbling erupted from the sky above. Whether it was an incoming thunderstorm or the fourth wall being damaged again, nobody could be totally sure.

"This seems a bit familiar…" Reborn said.

"_Have needed burn heals to master many attacks_

_Yet these bombs will never hit anything"_

"That's just sad!" Tsuna cried out, despite the fact that he was the target of those smoke bombs just a short while ago.

"Dame-Tsuna! Pay attention! It's coming!"

"_So as I pray_

_UNLIMITED BLAZE WORKS"_

"Grrr….Growlithe!"

The moment he said that, the battlefield was set ablaze. Lava pools that were littered around the battlefield sprung to life, bubbling menacingly and spitting flaming rocks in all directions. Countless pillars of fire erupted from the ground. The temperature of the room was raised so high that the air looked like it turned red and smoky as well. In the middle of this chaotic storm, Growlithe released a mighty Overheat attack straight at Tsuna and Eevee. With no time to think, the Aurora duo immediately dived towards the nearest shelter they could find while avoiding all the other flaming attacks from the field itself, which just so happened to be a really big boulder to their right.

Explosions were everywhere and the room now felt like an oven that went berserk, but Tsuna wasn't going to give up when he was so close to finishing his plan! If he guessed correctly, he only needed two more or so to go, especially after Gokudera's flashy move! Trying to run as close as he could to the Ignis warlord without getting roasted to a crispy golden brown, he tried to continue his original plan.

"Luffy *cough* used Gear Fourth! *cough*"

Thanks to his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna somehow managed to reach the place Gokudera and Growlithe were standing at without getting burnt too badly.

"Finally *cough*... my ultimate attack *cough*….the 'mainstreamness' that is *cough cough* … WIKIPEDIA!"

A large flurry of rocks came down onto the smoky area, hitting Gokudera and Growlithe directly while grazing Tsuna and Eevee. After taking so many hits, Growlithe let out a small yelp and collapse on the ground. Gokudera quickly ran to his partner's side. Though he was quick to anger and can be very haughty at times, he actually had a soft spot of animals (Pokémon), especially the only one that follows him and doesn't attack him.

"Growlithe!"

* * *

By now, the smoke was beginning to disperse, so Tsuna could see better now. There was still one thing that bugged him however. Growlithe was taken out by the flurry of rocks (and Gokudera at this point was in no condition to continue fighting), but what happened to his ultimate attack? Wasn't there supposed to be a major disaster associated with that, since Reborn used THAT WORD to break even the newly repaired fourth wall in Chapter 2?!

As if it was summoned by his thoughts, a large shadow loomed over the battlefield. Crashing quickly down towards where the fighters were was a GIANT ROCK!

_Oh no! The ultimate attack! _Tsuna thought as he saw the giant rock coming at them while he ran off to the side. Looking forward, he saw that Gokudera still hadn't noticed the threat that could soon turn him into a fire nation pancake coming straight for him. _By the time he notices, it would be too late! I have to do something!_

Running as fast as he can, Tsuna sprinted to the Ignis duo (later joined by Eevee using Quick Attack who was just a bit to the right before). Right at this time, Gokudera finally snapped back into reality and looked up. He knew that it was too late to move now, and grabbed Growlithe in his arms as he braced for the impending disaster.

* * *

In the next few seconds, Gokudera did feel pain indeed, but it was not the all-encompassing pain of being turned into a human pancake. Instead, he felt a pain from his left side as he was hit by a Quick Attack and a Tackle at the same time and was knocked backwards. Falling to the ground, he heard a large crashing sound a few inches away from where he lay, flattened under a dogpile with the Aurora warlord and his Eevee on top of him.

'_His attack stat is pretty low, huh.'_ That was Gokudera's first thought about the warlord on top of him. Soon, however, he realized exactly what happened just now and thought of more relevant things. '_Did he just save me? Why? I am the enemy!'_

Hoping to get some answers, he lightly poked (for he was also not in the right state of mind at the moment) for the Aurora warlord to snap back into reality from his dazed state (and also to tell him to get off, hopefully).

* * *

In Tsuna's case, his first thought was '_Am I dead? No? Great!'_ After that realization, he began to relax, glad that he could still keep his life. Soon, he began to feel a poking sensation on his arm. He opened his eyes in curiosity and saw a hand poking him. Tracing down the arm, Tsuna realized exactly WHO was poking him and exactly WHAT position he was in with the owner of said arm. Tsuna's first reaction was to freak out and jump off the Ignis warlord.

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SORRYYYYYYY!" Tsuna landed right in front of the Ignis warlord and began kneeling in apology. Hopefully, if he did this, the other would decide to not kill him for practically jumping him just now.

"…You…..Why did you do that just now?"

"Eh?" Seeing that he was given a chance to explain, Tsuna tried to explain himself and avoid angering the other boy. "Well…the giant rock was coming at you so… I couldn't just ignore it… and so I didn't think …and…. HIEEEEE! I'M SORRY FOR TACKLING YOU! PLEASE SPARE MEEEE!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tsuna (who was now grovelling on the floor firing apologies hysterically again), the Ignis warlord was beginning to see him in a new light. This panicky, weak-looking guy actually risked his life to save him! Maybe this little guy really did resemble the original Aurora warlord that he admired so much. Although he still looked like nothing much physically, maybe the Aurora warlord was truly a fine leader in the making.

Gokudera seemed to be seeing sparkles and a glowing aura around the Aurora warlord. Before the story could end up crossing the line into a _whole, new world_, Reborn stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but this story doesn't have that sort of genre listed in the summary so we can't go there." Reborn stated nonchalantly. This sudden statement caused Gokudera to flinch and Tsuna stopped apologizing (though he was still on the floor) in order to look up instead. "Speaking of which, the battle results have yet to be officially announced. Yuni, if you will."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn." Yuni happily picked up her microphone. "The official match between Aurora and Ignis has finished! The winner is….. AURORA and its warlord, Tsuna!"

A single person's cheers were heard and everyone looked towards Skull. Seeing as the battle was in the Ignis palace filled with fire nation grunts, it was expected that there wouldn't be many supportive fans in the audience. In the Aurora party, Yuni was the announcer and Tsuna was the fighter so they just sweatdropped at the situation (Reborn claimed he was too cool to react).

"Now that the match is settled, there is only one more thing to do. Tsuna!" Reborn's yell startled Tsuna, making him jump up. "Since you won by some crazy plot twist that everyone really probably expected from the start, you now have to take over Ignis and rule them as a colony of Aurora."

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! WHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?! I can't do that!"

"Of course you can, it's written in the ten pledges each side swears to before an official match that the losing team has to fall under the rule of the winning side. That line is right above the one that says 'All conflict in this world will be resolved through Official Matches or Pokémon battles."

"When did that happen?! I don't remember saying Achente!"

"Oh, right. You were freaking out so I told Skull to do it for you. Close enough."

"Still! I didn't come here to take Ignis away from its own warlord! Actually I didn't even want to come from the start!"

"You don't get it do you, Dame-Tsuna. If you don't do this, how else would the plot advance in this story and let you achieve world domination?"

"I DON'T WANT THAT THOUGH!"

Before the argument could get any worse, Gokudera decided to interrupt. Thinking that Tsuna was refusing to take over Ignis so adamantly due to consideration for his feelings, Gokudera decided to speak his mind and help resolve the issue as quickly as possible.

"Tenth! Please don't worry about such matters! I don't mind at all! In fact, please go ahead and conquer me! …..And Ignis….as a part of your goal…of world domination... …?" It seemed that Gokudera, being the hot-headed and reckless warlord he is, spoke without thinking properly at the start. Upon realizing what he accidentally said, his voice slowly got softer and became more of a mumble as he tried to save himself in front of everyone looking at him weirdly, as well as the very loud cricket chirping at the side. Somewhere outside the door, a random grunt heard the fire warlord's exclamation and imagined something completely out of context before fainting from the shock.

"There you have it, Tsuna. Congrats on taking over your first nation!" Reborn stated as he started to walk away. "Don't get too carried away partying though; there are still many other nations to conquer!"

"WHAAATTT? WHY?" Tsuna panicked at Reborn's implication that there were far more battles to come.

"Because…that is your destiny as the chosen one. Plus, how else are you going to protect my niece from danger without taking over the world and commanding everything?" Reborn answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuna promptly responded with yet another panic attack.

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna's yells of anguish echoed throughout the fire nation's palace and beyond. People all over the region looked up right then, as if that echo of a voice (depending on how far away they were from Ignis) was signalling the arrival of a force that was about to shake the world very soon (somehow or another). One of such people was a certain white haired young man sitting on a large throne with a tub full of squishy, white treats. Looking up at the sky through his glass ceiling, he chuckled in amusement as if he was going to get a new toy to play with soon. Above that man's head, the dark clouds that never seemed to leave his nation rumbled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really think I overdid the line breaking and referencing by the end but oh well~ Hope you liked the conclusion of the Ignis arc(?)

Next would be...coming soon :P


End file.
